YuGiOh 5D's A Shining Star For A Beatiful Rose
by Origami Eagle
Summary: Yusei and Akiza reunite after 8 years. What will happen? What won't happen? Even though its my first story will i ever be able to overcome my "suckiness" at making summaries? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

A Shining Star For A Beatiful Rose

**Hey you guys. So here it is: my first chapter of my first story. You can expect YuseixAkiza. Can't really make sure of any others though.**  
><strong>And finally before i forget the disclaimer.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of its characters. It all belongs to whoever it belongs to.<strong>  
>-<p>

As the sun started to set in the horizon, Akiza (now a doctor) looked out through her window to witness the beatiful sight before her. She always did love watching the sunset. But this one in particular was not as thoroughly admired as the previous ones as she swam in her memories; memories of the past. More specifically from her time in New Domino with her friends, her family. As she remembered the quarrels between Crow and Jack, those moments when Leo was running around as is hyperactive-self with Luna running not far behind telling him to calm down or the countless times Bruno stepped in with is hilarious comments that almost always led to him getting clobbered by Jack. But of all of these memories there was one person that was filling her thoughts the most. One single entity that she remembered so well, that occupied such an important place at her heart, that she considered him as her personal shining star, her angel. That person was Yusei Fudo.

As soon as she remembered him she really started going down Memory Lane: she remebered all the times he helped her, all the times he saved her both from herself and from others, all the times he was just there for her with nothing else but her happiness and well-being in his mind. She remembered his face, his crazy hair to which he had a "secret formula" to keep in the same form at all times, his deep, impossibly dark blue eyes. She was so far gone that she didn't hear the nurse behind her, calling her name.

-Dr. Izinsky? Hello? Akiza!  
>-Yes Elsa? What is it - asked Akiza to her oldest friend ever since she started to work in that hospital, jolting back to reality.<br>-What's up with you? You ok - asked Elsa, a concerned look on her face.  
>-I'm fine, just zoned out for a second. What did you want?<br>-What do you think? You're going back to New Domino and you didn't think i'd want to say a proper goodbye to my oldest friend?

That's right there was a reason for Akiza going through her New Domino "memory binder": she had been given a proposal to work at New Domino General. And Akiza had three main reasons to accept.

First: she was going to see her parents again (she has been separated from them for 8 YEARS).

Second: she was going to get a bigger paycheck (not that she worried too much about that; she was in it to help people, the money was a bonus to her).

And third: She was going to see Yusei again (the only contact they had was through e-mail and there hadn't been much of that either with him being busy making sure New Domino was safe for everyone).

-Oh right... sorry - Akiza said this with a small look of concern in her eyes as she saw the slightly evil glint in her friend's eye - Oh no.  
>I know that look. You're here for something else aren't you?<br>-What makes you say that - asked Elsa as inocently as humanly possible.  
>-Don't start. You know what i'm talking about.<br>-Do i?  
>-Yes you do - Akiza said slightly annoyed.<br>-Well this IS just me wondering, but could it be that the reason for you "zoning out" just now was because you were thinking of a certain guy whose name starts with Y? (AN: well with Elsa being her best friend in this story, in Germany you'd expect Akiza to tell her about her past. Especially if it involved the guy to which she never proclaimed her undying love for because she was too scared to finish a sentence. Plus they're suposedly friends for 8 years now. This topic must have come up at some point in their conversations).  
>-See, i knew you were going there!<br>-So you're not denying it?  
>-Hey look at that - said Akiza pointing at the wall, trying and failing to change the subject.<br>-Na-ha. Don't think you're getting of the hook that easy. I mean come on Akiza. You're going to see him again after 8 years. Don't you feel just a little excited?  
>-Of course i feel excited Elsa - said Akiza giving up from trying to dodge the conversation - my heart's beating a billion miles an hour and i have'nt even gotten out of Europe.<br>-That my dear friend are the effects of love - said Elsa matter-of-factly.  
>-So, have you thought of what you're going to do once you get there - she asked.<br>-Well my parents are picking me up at the airport and i'll be staying with them until i get my own apartment - said Akiza.  
>-That's great and all but i was refering to what you're going to do about Yusei.<br>-What are you talking about? I'm not sure is even single anymore.  
>-If he loves you as much as you love him than he will be. Don't worry about that.<br>-Well then i... don't know yet - admitted Akiza - i have'nt really thought of anything. I guess i'll just try to visit him at work or something.  
>-Ehh, it's a little weak but i guess it'll have to do -said Elsa not to happy about the idea that her best friend was 24 hours away of re-conecting with the love of her life and had such a simple idea in mind. She was a pro match-maker and didn't like the simple stuff - however i could give you some better ideas...<br>-Don't even think about it! I'm not using any of your crazy schemes on this.  
>-Why not? The last person that used my "schemes" was Maria and now she's married to the love of her life (AN: Maria's another one of her nurse friends).<br>-Yeah but still.  
>-Fine .I won't push you on it any more. But there's something else too.<br>-Which is?  
>-You, me and the rest of the ladies: girl's night out tonight.<p>

-Sure - said Akiza with a smile.

-See you at 10 at your place?

-Yeah. See you then.

They heard someone scream out Elsa's name and both said their goodbyes, Elsa with her mind on the upcoming night and Akiza with her mind back on Yusei.  
>-<p>

**So... the first chapter of my first story and i had to resort to my vast knowledge (not really) on the opposite sex to right a conversation between 2 women about love. . Let me know if i've done well by hitting the Review button down there and you know try to say other stuff like idk creative criticism or something. Hell since it's my first story you can even flame it at least you'll review (but i'm not sugesting you should. Please don't). Any grammar errors can be blamed to the fact that english is not my first languange. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Shining Star For A Beautiful Rose

**Hey Guys. This is pretty much the schedule that you should expect from me (2 to 3 days for a new chapter). Before you read the next chapter i would like to thank amk8930 for his review and i'm sorry to say that the 2 won't be reuniting in this chapter... i left that for the 3rd one :D. Also i want to thank Fire for his constructive crititcism. I've taken your advices to heart and i think you'll all find this chapter to be a little more refined, so thanks again. And you can be sure that:**  
><strong>Disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. Those rights belong to whoever it belongs to nowadays. Enjoy the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>As she flew above the clouds of Europe, Akiza thought of how happy she was about going back to New Domino, back to her family, back to Yusei...<p>

"God" - she thought, smiling to herself - "just thinking about his name gets my heart racing".

That's how Akiza kept on feeling throughout the trip. Just thinking of seeing him again and smiling all the way as she did it.

Finally after 8 years, 2 months, 1 week, 6 days, 9 hours and 32 minutes (AN: :D) she set foot in New Domino. As soon as she got out of the plane. She went to the baggage claim area to collect her stuff. Once she stepped out of the door she immediately saw her parents, standing next to their limo. They saw her almost as immediately and she waved and sped her pace to receive their welcome only to have her mother giving her a bear hug and saying how much she missed her.

"I missed you too mom, but could you not choke me just yet?"

"Yes honey, come on. Now it's my turn!" - she saw her father reaching for her waist and the next thing she knew the world turned into a blur as she was spun around, her father obviously happy to have his "little girl" back home. (AN: just so you can get an idea, Akiza is like 27 at this point and Yusei's 28. Just remembered i hadn't mentioned it yet).

"Dad, put me down!" - screamed Akiza, giggling through the whole thing. When he finnaly did set her down, they placed her bags in the trunk, got in the car and left for the Izinsky household. They went the whole trip talking about what Akiza had done in Germany, how many lives she'd saved, how people treated her there and according to what they were earing, her parents realized she had been living well and among friends.

"I'm happy to hear that you did so well Akiza."

"We still missed you a lot though."

"I missed you guys too." - they kept talking all the while Akiza's smile widening as she looked out the window of the limo. Her parent's noticed this.

"What is it honey?"

"Nothing. It's just... it's been so long since i was last here and still the city doesn't seem to have changed one bit."

"Well not exactly"

"What do you mean dad?" - the slightest hint of concern could be seen in Akiza's face.

"Well, on the outside the city might not have changed, but your old friend Yusei Fudo, made sure it stayed as safe as possible for it's people to live in. He's been working very hard on maintaning the Ener-D reactor, working 100%, 24/7. From what i heard he's been working harder than anyone to make sure it stays that way."

"As expected. He always did put everyone else's well-being ahead of his own. I guess that's Yusei for you."

"You 2 used to be very close before you left. Did you stay in touch with him?"

"Yeah, just not as much as i'd expected." - Akiza said this with a sad tone in her voice. Her father then decided to clear the air.

"You loved him honey. But you had to move on with your life, as did he. As i said before he's been very busy and that makes it hard for him to talk to you or anyone else outside of the building for that matter". In fact i went there one day. I had a meeting scheduled with him and he was 30 minutes late,  
>all because he was so entraced in his work at the lab, he forgot it. That's how commited to his work he's been so far."<p>

"Wow. Really?" - both her parents nodded in response.

"So when do you expect to visit him?"

"I don't know mom. Tomorrow's probably the best shot i have, since i only have the hospital interview and that's it. Plus it's a friday. But i still need to find a place to stay."

"Don't worry about that. You have plenty of time to search for an apartment."

"Dad as much as i love home i want to get my own place. I don't want to be a burden."

"Honey you listen and you listen close: we've thought of you as a burden once in our lives and we're not making the same mistake twice. You're our daughter and you're always welcome home. (AN: this would be one of those moments for happy tears. Just one of many).

"Thanks dad. You too mom. You're great."

"You're more than welcome honey".

After a few more moments they arrived at their destination. Mr. Izinsky asked their driver to put the bags in the trunk in Akiza's room and said he could take the rest of the day off (with it being 7:30 pm and their long gone daughter being back and all). He did as requested and left, leaving the Izinsky's the rest of the day to reconnect.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it. Before i write the next one i need you to tell me what you want to see: do you want Akiza and Yusei to act on their feelings from the last episode right away and kiss each others faces off (:D) or do you want them to reconnect and have a few dates before they do that whole thing? You choose. Also don't forget to leave regular reviews, constructive criticism, etc. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A shining Star For A Beautiful Rose

**ME: Hey guys and gals (thanks for the heads up Fire). Riddle me this: how do i pay back my readers and reviewers for being the awesome people they are?**  
><strong>The answer: i write a super-duper-uber-mega-giant chapter (This one really is long).<strong>

**INNER SELF: That's what she said!**

**ME: You just had to bring that one up didn't you? A$$-hole. Anyway i'll try to shorten them a little from here on out. For now enjoy the chapter but before you do remember...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. They belong to their riteful owners, etc, etc.<strong>

* * *

><p>As she was driven to the Science Center of New Domino, to HIS building, Akiza's thoughts were raging through her head, moving faster than anything she's ever experienced. Faster than the times she was riding her duel runner.<p>

"Will he be happy to see me? Am i dressed right? Is he with someone? God if he is in a relationship please let it be with anyone but Sherry!" Anyone who would look at her face for more than a second could tell she was struggling inside.

"Get a grip Akiza. It's going to be fine." She told herself that over and over trying to calm down. Trying to get rid of the thousands of unanswered questions she had over the tiniest of details.

Eventually she calmed down and not a moment too soon, because as soon as her raging heart got back to it's normal rate, she felt the car stop. She had arrived. Still trying to keep her heart beat in check, she got out of the car, climbed the small set of stairs and walked through the automatic doors. She took the closing of these as a point of no return: from here on out she wouldn't back down. She walked slowly to the front desk and spoke with her voice as controlled as possible...

"Excuse me?"

"Yes miss?"

"I would like to know where i can find Yusei Fudo?"

"One moment please." The assistant picked up the phone, dialed a number, waited a while and spoke:

"Yes Doctor Fudo? There's someone here looking for you."

"Who is it?" he asked on the other side of the line. The assistant placed her hand in front of the speaker and asked Akiza who she was and then answered.

"I was told to say it's an old friend."

_An old friend? Who could it be?_ (AN: italic in my stories translates to character thoughts. Just so you know.)

"Alright send him up to my office."

" Actually Dr. it's a she."

_A woman?_

"Fine the send HER to my office. I'll be there shortly." The assistant simply said she'd complied with the request and ended the call.

"He'll see you shortly. Just go to the 78th floor. He's office is the 3rd door on the right. The elevator's right over there."

"Thank you." Akiza then walked over to the elevator, got in, pressed the respective button and waited as she ascended to her destination. At this point she couldn't stop her heart and breathing from accelerating. After all she was going to SEE him after 8 years. And let's not forget their last face to face meeting left an unfinished confession in the air.

_Yeah. That should be easy to handle. I mean, how am i going to tell him? It's not like i can just get in there and go "Hey Yusei, it's been so long. Guess what? I've been in love with you ever since the Dark Signers." Great. I've got a game but no game PLAN. This is going to go SO bad._ Akiza thought of going back but she promised herself she would'nt. At last the elevator reached it's destination. She took her time before taking the 1st step towards his office. As she walked she tried to look as confidant and "not-lovesick" as possible. That plan however, went out the window as she looked through the glass that separated the offices from the main lab. She didn't even need a second until she spotted him.

_OH MY GOD! There he is! It's Yusei! Quick! Stop looking like an idiot and hide before he sees you!_ Thankfully there was a wall right beside her, behind of which she hid right as Yusei turned his head to where she was. Maybe she wasn't ready to face him after all. NO! She came to him,not the other way around and now there was no going back. She was going to see him.

_Was that..._

**_No. It couldn't have been._** (AN: these are Yusei's 2 sides of thought: the emotional and the rational, here designated by italic and/or italic and bold letters respectively).

_But i could swear i saw..._

**_She's in Germany. It can't be her._**

_Yeah. Guess your right._

**_I usually am. And don't forget that meeting in your office lover boy._**

_Oh... right._ Yusei kept on working for another ten minutes before going to the office.

At the same time he worked, she entered his office. She admired the room: the surfaces painted in white and baby blue tones with mostly white furniture,  
>a glass wall behind his chair with a beautiful view over the city and a small mini-bar in the corner to the right. (AN: i wonder why he'd choose those colors for his office... :D). She sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk and impatiently waited for Yusei to appear.<p>

At this point, Yusei was walking to his office, his thoughts stuck on overdrive over one question he desperatly wanted answered: _WAS IT REALLY HER?_  
>He found out the truth soon enough...<p>

"Akiza?" Yusei couldn't believe his eyes. _It really WAS her._

"Hello Yusei" As she turned they, and besides knowing each other for as long as they have, were overwhelmed by each other's presence. But hey, she managed to speak 2 words without triping over her tongue. Maybe this wouldn't go so bad.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually here! It's been so long." He hugged her tight as he said these words. She hugged him back tighter.

"Too long." They eventually let go of each other even if a hug wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"So how've you been? I thought you were in Germany."

"I was. I got transfered to New Domino General, so i guess you're gonna have to put up with me." She said in a joking manner.

"I can do that." He quickly retorted. Akiza blushed at the commentary (AN: What? He's 28! He's gotta be a little gutsier by now right?)

"But anyway, what about you?"

"I've been worse. Keeping the city in one piece isn't the easiest job though." He got a smile from Akiza for that. Only God knew how much he missed it.

"Honestly Yusei, i don't know how you'd be able to live if you didn't help someone at least once everyday."

"This coming from the doctor who saves lives EVERYDAY."

"Good point." Her cheeks grew an even stronger shade of pink. He wasn't too far behind though.

"So, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday. My parents went to pick me up at the airport."

"No way!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was at the airport yesterday! I went to drop of Leo and Luna. They came over for a visit."

"Really?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. I didn't have much time to talk to them. To talk to any of you. A job like mine can really fill up your schedule." She said this with slight sadness.  
>Big enough for Yusei to notice though.<p>

"Don't worry about it. I haven't had much time to talk to them either. Trust me this city is a hanfull. I've been busy like crazy!"

"I pretty much guessed that when my dad told me about his meeting with you." He remembered said meeting, his features turning to a mixture of scared and embarassed.

"Yeah, about that... Could you please tell him i'm really sorry for the delay that day. I had work up to my ears so..."

"Don't worry. He understands you're busy." She giggled slightly at his embarassment at the mention of her father's meeting with him. He breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment Yusei got called back to the lab (this lovers reunion had to be delayed unfortunately).

"Hey, since your back why don't we continue this conversation later?"

"What've you got in mind?"

"You busy tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well then, in that case do you want to get together, lunch with me? We'll get a lot of time to catch up."

"Sure. I'd love to!"

"Wonderful. Where are you staying?"

"At my parent's."

"Alright then. Pick you up at say... 13:00?"

"Great."

"I'm really sorry i have to go, but we'll talk more tomorrow." He hugged her in goodbye.

"Don't worry about it. You've got to keep the city safe. I can wait 'till tomorrow." She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek (AN: HELL YEAH!)

He walked her to the elevator, both wearing a not-so-subtle blush. She got in the elevator and waved goodbye. He responded in the same way as the doors closed.

She walked out of the building, got in her limo, told the driver to take her back home and smiled one of brightest smiles on the way back. However that didn't compare to the squeals of happiness she let out as she got home and told her mother what had happened earlier...

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Told you it was long.<strong>

**INNER SELF: That's what she...**

**ME: Shut the hell up! That's not funny anymore! Anyway, believe it or not, i wrote this whole chapter while listening to Rise Against. If there ever was such a thing as an unexpected source of inspiration this was it for me. Especially while listening to "Like The Angel" and "Anyway You Want It". But enough of me cause now it's all about you. Review. You should know what i like by now: tell me if you liked it or not. Should i change something or nothing at all? Let me know by hitting the button down below. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Shining Star For A Beautiful Rose

**Hey guys. Sorry for the GINORMOUS delay but i've been up to my hair in school work (thank god that's over with). Anyway, as a way to show my most sincere apologies i've decided i'll upload a second chapter today. Maybe even a third, who knows. Anyway for now enjoy the lunch date between Yusei and Akiza. I have a feeling you'll like this one. And before you go:**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or it's characters. I own this plot though. Can't take that away from me copyright lawyers! Ha Ha!<strong>

* * *

><p>As she looked herself over in the mirror, Akiza's mind was a blur. Thoughts were flying by and disappearing once again almost as fast as her heart was beating. She was about to have a date with Yusei Fudo! She still couldn't believe it herself. For a while she thought maybe she was in a dream, a very realistic dream, but that was obviously wrong as the still slightly red spot in her arm laid there for her to see (AN: she pinched herself. Seriously).<p>

She decided to get a sundress (it was the middle of the summer), she wore matching ballerinas and had her hair as it usually was.

"Oh honey, you look wonderful!" her mother got through the door, this being the reaction Akiza got as soon as she was seen. She had helped Akiza pick out the dress. Akiza tried telling her she had some other ones, but to her mother that didn't matter.

"You really think so?"

"Trust me. It's perfect. Yusei's going to love it!"

"Gee thanks mom, you sure you son't wanna jinx the date some more? 'Cause i think we could use some rain maybe in the middle of lunch"

"Don't be silly Akiza. There's no such thing as jinxing dates. Especially not this one. God knows you both deserve this."

"Thanks mom. I hope your right..."

**Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile at Yusei's Home**

Yusei gave himself a onceover to make sure he had everything. He wore jeans, his old 5D's t-shirt (yeah, he still has it), a light jacket and a pair of all stars.

_Ok guess this is it. I'm about to have a date with the most incredible, most beautiful woman i've ever met. No pressure._

**_Get a grip genius. It's a date..._**

_With the woman i've loved ever since we met and had the pleasure of becoming friends with!_

**_Ok, so it might be aliitle stressful. Still, no need for you to be a drama queen._**

_I guess you're right but still, it's Akiza._

**_I know, i know. Just calm down, ok?_**

_Yeah, sure. Calm down. Deep breaths._

He kept doing this for a while, relaxed a bit, got out of the house, got into his convertible (AN: he got one. Besides, you saw what Akiza's wearing.  
>If they went there on the Duel Runner, there would be a 100% chance of a panty flash situation. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?) and drove off.<p>

**Back To Akiza's **

Akiza was just doing the finishing touches (makeup and stuff. But only lightly.) She gave herself one final look and decided she was ready. She walked downstairs and with near perfect timing as she set her foot on the last step, the doorbell rang.

"I'll take it!"

"Good luck honey!"

_Thanks mom, but i think i'm gonna need more than luck._ She opens the door and there he is.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, let me just get my purse." As she went to get it, Yusei's mind drifted to thought once again...

_She looks wonderful. I almost forgot how beautiful she was._

Unknown to him, Akiza was thinking about him as well...

_He looks great. Just as i remember him. he even brought his old shirt. Nice touch Yusei._

She got her purse and went back to him.

"Ok let's go."

"Alright then. You look great by the way." He said this with a grin on his face and kissed her cheek afterwards. She blushed.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself Yusei."

They got in his car and drove off

**-SCENE CUT-**

The two were now waiting for their respective meals and talking about the past...

"You know, i still can't believe all the crazy stuff we've been through: the Dark Signers, the WRGP, Z-One..."

"I know right? We saved the city from destruction like 4, maybe 5 times in 3 years time. There were some good moments in the middle though."

"Great ones... remember the first time i took you skating?"

"Oh god, don't remind me. I made a complete fool of myself that day."

"You did fine. Better than fine actually."

"Thanks Yusei." Another blush. This seemed to be a recurring theme for her today.

"Remember the Fortune Cup?"

"How could i forget? It was when we first dueled each other."

"From that day forward i was never the same again. You changed my life forever. You saved from Sayer, from myself, you got me and my parents to reconnect,you gave me the first real friends i ever had. You gave me my life back."

"I'm sorry Akiza but as flattering as all that is i have to disagree with you. I wouldn't have been able to help you if you didn't want me to. And in reality you're the amazing one, because after all that you had been through you trusted me enough to let me in. Me and all the others. You saved yourself, i only helped."

"Still, if it weren't for you and your damn stuborn personality i wouldn't be where i am today." She said this with a teasing tone to her voice.

"I'm not stuborn. I'm persistent. Plus aren't you glad i never gave up on you?"

"Of course i am. And i never want you to change that about you. Who knows if you won't have to annoy me to the point where i come to my senses one of these days..."

"Better keep an eye on you then. Or both." Another blush? Control yourself woman!

"Stop it! You always need to have the last word don't you?"

Then it happened. She was wondering why he didn't answer her question. Now she knew. He was staring deep into her eyes. However his mind was somehere else. She soon found out where as her mind flew to the same place. As if they were connected through thought, both of them reminded their last encounter in the garage. Both remembered the way they held hands in that "i never want to let you go" kind of way and how she was going to say... something. They both got out of their trance at the same time and she moved her face slightly closer to his. And he seemed to have moved closer has well. Only one way to be sure. She moved once more and he did as well. By this point it was now a fact that she was having a heartbeat MELTDOWN and he was definitely on the same ship. Neither seemed to stop, both inching closer and closer until they were so close together they could feel each other's breath. And now finally...

"Yusei! Akiza!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, i know i'm a terrible person for stoping them but you'll see where this leads. Trust me it only gets better from here. If you're gonna stop reading here, please hit the review button and tell me what you thought of this chapter. If you're moving on i'll see you in a few seconds after you read this.<strong>

**Finally because it's tradition: thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Shining Star For A Beautiful Rose

**Hello again! Miss me? If you're reading straight through then probably not but whatever. Anyway, now you get to see who interrupted the most antecipated moment in any Akiza/Yusei fic. Then you can hate those people for the rest of your lives (just kidding). So go on. Read. Just you know:**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. I own my laptop though. And my room. And my dogs...<strong>

* * *

><p>As they heard their names being called out, they jerked away from each other almost instantly. Looking like statues (deep red blushing statues), Yusei was the first to recover.<p>

"Carly? Jack? Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He got up, hugged Carly and shook Jack's hand, noticing the smile on his lips. (AN: Jack got back a few weeks ago, therefore before Akiza.) At this point Akiza woke up from her almost kiss with Yusei and followed in his footsteps to greet the arriving pair, only difference is she gave Jack a hug. He hugged back.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Not much. Taking a stroll. Feels good to stop for a while after winning all those championships you know mate?"

"Yeah, i hear you."

"What about you two? Have you been doing anything interesting?" Both Akiza and Yusei blushed, but ,once again, Yusei came to the rescue.

"Catching up mostly. We came here for lunch. Seemed like a nice place to talk about what's been going on for the last 8 years."

"What a coincidence! Me and Jack thought of the exact same thing! Tell you what, if you want, we could put another table together and make this a double date. A big reunion between old friends!" Yusei and Akiza looked at each other and silently agreed between themselves.

"Sounds great! Me and Jack will go and get that extra table." _If only they could've waited a bit longer..._ Akiza's mind kept playing tricks on her, going back to that almost moment.

"What's on your mind Akiza?"

"Nothing. Just happy to see you guys that's all. It's been so long though..."

"I know. But time as it's advantages too."

"What're you talking about? Do you know something i don't?"

"Oh honey... i know a lot of things you don't know. But most importantly, i have some great news. Front page material really."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know if i should tell you."

"Carly? Spill." Akiza said this with a glare that could scare a ghost to death.

"Fine, ok. Just don't look at me like that... you ready?"

"Talk!"

"Alright, alright! Me and Jack are dating!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Jack and Yusei decided that now would be a good time to get back from getting those chairs and table.

"Yusei? Did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"Carly and Jack." Yusei now had the definition of a confused expression plastered on his face.

"What about them?"

"She's talking about me dating her you idiot! I told you this remember? A week ago at that bar?"

"You did? Sorry man. Completely forgot."

"I'm not surprised."-Akiza

"I'm not amused."-Carly

"Sorry guys, i totally forgot. Did i say congratulations?"

"YES!"-Carly and Jack

"Seriously Yusei. The only reason you don't forget your head is because it's attached to your shoulders." They all broke into laughter. Except Yusei.

"Really funny Akiza."

"Calm down mate. It's all good." Jack and Yusei fist bumped. Akiza and Carly smiled at the image. _Still the same boys from back then._ They all sat down, Jack and Carly got their orders and they all went on to a nice hour and a half reunion.

They finished their lunch and the pairs said goodbye to each other leaving their separate ways, Yusei and Akiza talking little and blushing a lot and Jack and Carly walking hand in hand, commenting about the now finished meeting with their friends.

"Why didn't you let them kiss?"

"I liked to mess with Akiza every now and then. So call it a hunger for nostalgia."

"You know that you just killed a golden opportunity right?"

"Actually i just got a golden opportunity to mess with Akiza some more. Do you know how much mileage i'm gonna get with this?" Jack just smirked at her girlfriend's antics. He'll probably do the same to Yusei.

"That's my girl."

"You know i am." After that, they kissed passionately and kept walking, quickening their pace a bit. Their destination: Carly's place."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this one. I'm gonna guess you can see another chapter uploaded. You can go straight to that one. Or if you're stopping your reading for now, you can do as hinted in the last chapter (wink-REVIEW-wink). So yeah. If you are stopping than i have one more thing to say to you. If you're moving on stick around for it too.<strong>

** Thanks For Reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

A Shining Star For A Beautiful Rose

**Here it is! The end of my three straight chapter series, as well as the end of the date. I believe this one's gonna be a sort of payment from me to you for waiting and possibly not eating my head for taking so long to upload. And now for something completely different...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. And i definetely don't want you to think that. If i did i wouldn't be writing this damn thing before every single F"#$%&amp;? chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>As they separated from Jack and Carly, both Yusei and Akiza stayed silent, noticing their current situation. They were alone again and before Carly decided to use her wonderful timing to interrupt them, they were about to kiss. Really, all they needed was to move one more inch. Yusei was surprised he was able to stay as composed as he did during lunch. Akiza was surprised she was able to hide her disapointment for not kissing him as well as she did. If he was sad about it too, he was a better actor than her.<p>

_Seriously, what was i thinking? It was stupid thing to try._

_Jack's gonna have a lot of explaining to do. Carly too. Damn it couldn't they have waited one more second. She actually wanted it._ As Yusei finished this thought, Akiza spoke.

"Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"Look. About before..." she took a moment to gather her thoughts. He was ready to hear her. He was ready to hear if she was just as mentally messed up about this as he was. He was ready for anything...

"We should just forget it ever happened"... except that. His heart broke then and there. Just shattered. By the look in her eyes she wasn't feeling better than him. She actually looked more heartbroken than he could ever be.

"I mean, my job's too irregular. I could be called at any hour or sent somewhere else and... if we started this, i wouldn't be able to stand the pain of loosing you..." she broke down. She couldn't keep it up, her façade, so she started crying on his shoulder, saying how sorry she was through sobs. She was expecting him to pull away, yell even. She wasn't ready for what he said though.

"I understand. I wouldn't be able to let you go either... C'mon, i'll take you home." He said this and ,for the first time, Akiza saw Yusei crying. It wasn't much. A single tear. But it was more than enough. That sight broke Akiza's heart beyond recognition. _Tears don't belong in that face._ She however, wiped her own tears and got in the car. He got in as well after recomposing himself, started the car and drove off. Both stayed silent through the whole trip, looking at anything but each other. That proved tougher than they thought.

**-I'm cutting the scene her. Trust me, you'll thank me later-**

They got to her home. He stopped the car, turned it off, got out and went to open her door for her (AN: Now that's something right there. Even heartbroken, he stays a gentleman.) She walked up the steps, not before thanking him for the lunch of course. As she was about to put the key in the lock he spoke.

"You know i was telling the truth, right?"

"About what?"

"I'd love you to much to be able to let you go." She turned her head and... was that a smile? Small as it was, Yusei noticed. She slid her key into the lock.

"Which is exactly why i won't let you go now."

"What?" She turned around fully. She wanted to hear this. Needed to hear this.

"I love you AKiza and i know now that you love me back just as much and i refuse to forget what happened earlier!"

"But Yusei..."

"I know there will be obstacles along the way, but we can get through them. For crying out loud, we've been through so much together, i think we can handle a relationship. In fact, you know what? I'm just gonna go for it."

"What are you..." She never got to finish her sentence. His lips stopped hers. She couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe he actually grew a big enough a pair to do it. But it was happening. The kiss was soft, passionate and hopeful. They only pulled back when the need for air was absolutely necessary. They were both smiling their brightest smiles, blushing from the kiss (or maybe it was the lack of air, but who cares about details in a situation like this?) As soon as they were able to breathe properly, they kissed again. This time he didn't start it alone. She kissed him back just as sweetly.

"I won't let you get out of here until you say we'll give this a shot."

"Oh, i'm sorry, at what point didn't you understand my opinion on that? Was it the part where you caught me off guard? Maybe the part when i kissed you back. Here let me assure you of my position." She kissed him again. This time it was more energetic showing just how much fire she had inside her. She figured he got the message by the way he smirked into the kiss. They were together now, through the best or worse. They separated reluctantly, not really wanting to let go of each other (he was right). They knew they had time though, no need to rush things.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He kissed her one last time. It took every fiber of his being to make it just a little bit longer than a peck on the lips. He got in his car,  
>waved, she blew him a kiss and waved back, watching as he drove off (AN: no need for the sunset right?). She finally got inside, smiling and without being able to hold it in anymore...<p>

"MOM! I'm home!"

* * *

><p><strong>You hated me a little bit during this chapter didn't you? C'mon, no need to lie, i felt it from here. I'm guessing you feel all better now after finishing this one uh? I think you should consider these 3 chapters as one big episode. You don't need me to tell you what to do next, you know the drill. Just, you know, please do it. I'll give you a kuribon if you do it (not really.) And of course, because it seems to have stuck up until now...<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
